


Like This

by enchantedvelvetlove



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idol! Kevin, M/M, Manager! Jacob, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Same as canon except Jacob is a manager, jacob's such a precious bean, protect him at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedvelvetlove/pseuds/enchantedvelvetlove
Summary: They're completely and utterly in love.But Kevin won't let you call it that.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Even if I become a withered flower  
> Fallen and trampled  
> Protect me so I won’t lose that light
> 
> Like a flower blooming for the first time  
> Like a small blade of grass sprouting  
> I believed in you and go on my way
> 
> \- Like This, Pentagon
> 
> Also inspired by watching Jacob dancing to Likey~

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He can’t deny it anymore, the feeling of absolute happiness whenever the older one comes near him, or when he gets a text that contains an ‘ugly’ selfie. Kevin think it’s ugly but Jacob knows that the younger can’t look ugly even if he wanted to. He is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. He tries to constantly deny it, blaming the way he throws alcohol back like it’s water and being unable to recall what happened even though the memories are burned into his mind. Jacob doesn’t know that every time it happens, Kevin gets depressed when he sees Jacob’s face fall afterwards. He is completely and utterly in love.

The two talk about each other way too much. Daisy has never met Kevin in her life but she probably knows everything about him. She knows his eye color to his shoe size but she can’t really complain, considering that her own crush on Nancy always comes up in conversations.

There isn’t really one specific person with Kevin. He’s very standoffish and only tends to talk to his own select group of friends. Whenever he’s in a conversation with Chanhee or Sangyeon, he’ll always find a way to bring up the younger male. Daisy knows they’re in love. Chanhee knows they’re in love. Sangyeon knows they’re in love. They’re in love, but Kevin won’t let you call it that.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. His once-in-a-lifetime smile, his amazing and unique style, even the deep monotone voice of his. His laugh is like the heavens are blessing Jacob’s ears for the wonders he accomplished in his previous life. His laugh is like heaven, angels singing and although Kevin wants to constantly deny it, he’s perfect. Jacob wants to hear it all the time. He is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. It’s taken a long, thought-provoking journey, but he’s finally admitted it to himself. He admits that deep down, he knows that the alcohol doesn’t do anything but intensify the love he already holds for the older male, but he won’t tell anyone else that. But he is still completely and utterly in love.

They still love each other too much and it’s so obvious, to everyone but them. They have an unspoken bond that they don’t talk about. It’s not love, you won’t get them to admit that it’s love. But the honest truth is, it really is love. Everyone knows that. Their friends, their family, even strangers passing by on the street have asked if they were married.

Jane can recall random facts about the two of them, and not because she’s friends with them, even though she is, but because she knows that whenever she has a conversation with Jacob, it always ends up revolving around Kevin. No matter how much he’s irrelevant, Jacob always manages to steer the conversation in that direction. Sangyeon knows more about Jacob than he does about his friends or his own boyfriend Younghoon. They’re in love, but Kevin still won’t call it that.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He’s openly admitted to a few of his friends like Daisy and Jane and expected a huge surprise or some sort of reaction. What he gets are a few soft smiles and hugs because they already know and Jacob realises how see-through he can be. He wears his heart on his sleeve and he doesn’t want to change it. He is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. He still hasn’t garnered enough courage to tell anyone but they all know anyway, they’re just waiting for the day for him to finally admit. He isn’t going to admit it, no matter what happens. He isn’t going to tell anyone they were right, even though it’s obvious that he is completely and utterly in love.

They talk to each other too much. There are few times when they aren’t together, but then they’ll hide themselves away from the rest of the world and text each other with unwavering smiles on their faces. If Kevin’s performing, Jacob’s most likely watching with the proudest smile on his face from his own position because the younger’s living his dream and it makes the older so happy. There’s always words of encouragement lingering in Kevin’s head from Jacob’s texts and when he gets backstage, Jacob attaches himself to Kevin’s side and the younger doesn’t mind. Instead he drags the older into his dressing room. They’re in love, but Kevin still doesn’t want to admit it.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He loves the way the younger loves music so much, how he puts in so much of his heart and soul and you can just feel the emotion in his music. When Kevin’s away because of schedules conflicts, Jacob is able to stay happy just listening to Kevin's favorite songs. He smiles whenever he hears the younger's voice, and his friends always notice. They don’t bring it up, or ask about it, complain, because they know that he is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. He absolutely loves the older’s weird and offbeat sense of humor that may seem weird but everyone finds charming. He loves that the humor makes light of his own dark past and even though he gets minorly annoyed, the dry jokes and puns seem to have gone from annoying to mildly endearing. Jacob’s not normally they type of person Kevin would associate with, and he’s not sure of that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but it doesn’t matter. What he does know, is that he is completely and utterly in love.

The two spend way too much time together. They practically live together, but no one ever complains, not even the other members when Jacob wakes up the earliest and he’s cooking them all breakfast. They can see how in love they are with each other, even if they don’t seem to know or accept it themselves. If Kevin's booked for a schedule somewhere else in the country, they try as hard as they can to get Jacob to tag along with them because Kevin and Jacob obviously have to be together twenty-four seven, because they’re absolutely perfect for each other. They’re in love, but Kevin wouldn’t tell anyone that.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He often wonder whether it’s his mind or his heart that loves him more, but it doesn’t really matter. They both love him equally, or maybe one really does love him more, but he knows the all of him loves Kevin. At any one moment, anybody can identify that he is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. Maybe it’s something to do with the older’s two different sides that are completely different, but when the meld together, they make such a wonderful person. There’s the untreated side with mental illness and dark humor, and then there’s the wonderfully fluffy side with lots of love to give. All he knows, is that he is completely and utterly in love.

The two touch each other way too much. When Jacob’s cooking dinner for the two of them, Kevin’s there, hugging the older’s back and assisting with the cooking. When Kevin’s had a schedule and Jacob’s at the dorm, in between the few moments they have between breaks, they always take the opportunity to curl up and cuddle on the couch. Even if it’s been around ten minutes since they’ve last seen each other, they’ll run and hug each other like they’ve not seen each other in ten years. When they have the night to themselves at the dorm, they cuddle on the couch and watch movies. The older leans his head on Kevin's shoulder, and they’ll fall asleep in absolute comfort. They’re in love, and Kevin wants to tell someone that.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He loves that the younger male is always his primary source of comfort. Even back when Jacob hadn't been supported by his parents, the younger threw himself into making sure Jacob had his whole life put together. Jacob can’t think of anybody else that had ever sacrificed so much for him. No one else has ever caused him to be completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. He can never be sad whenever Jacob’s around, because it feels like the older cheers him up just by existing. Just by gracing him with his presence, or even viewing a selca of what he’s doing. Kevin finally realises how screwed he is, because he’s finally realized he’s completely and utterly in love.

The two fall asleep together too much. The couch in their dorm was so torn and raggedy that Jacob took it upon himself to buy a much larger and comfortable sofa, that everyone can lie on. The new sofa eventually becomes the place where Jacob will fall asleep in the middle of a movie, his head lying on Kevin’s shoulder, and they wake up the next morning with their legs tangled together. Jacob’s bed is no longer Jacob’s, because whenever the boy group is too tired to go back to their dorm, they’ll go stay at Jacob’s friend's studio apartment. Jacob and Kevin always share their bed while the other six fall asleep scattered across the bed in the spare room and the couch. Jacob and Kevin sleeping together has nothing to do with being in love. Because they’re not. They’re in love, and maybe one day Kevin will admit it.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He loves the little things Kevin does to try and cheer him up, because no matter how he’s feeling, he’ll dedicate his time to trying to make the younger male happy. He especially loves it when Kevin tries to put on a stand-up comedy show in Jacob’s apartment, even though Kevin isn’t that funny, but it always ends with a huge smile on Jacob’s face. He doesn’t know why the younger does it, but he knows that he’ll do the exact same thing, because he is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. He has so many little trinkets that Jacob’s given him throughout the many years of knowing each other. He still has the note that the older had wrote for him when he first debuted. He still has the bracelet that the older had given them when they had gotten their first music show nomination. He still has the little fox plushie that Jacob had gotten because it had reminded him of the younger. He secretly hopes the older keeps all the things that Kevin’s given him, because he is completely and utterly in love.

Two kiss each other way too much. It’s all completely casual. There’s a casual kiss on the forehead that always seems to go a long way. Then there’s the kiss on the forehead and the hearts in their eyes but the other never seems to notice. Even when they were caught by paparazzi, the fans had defended them and assured the netizens that everything was one hundred percent platonic. The fans are aware of their lifelong bond and fully support the two of them. They kiss passionately behind closed doors. They kiss while in the kitchen, the younger one pushed back against the fridge as the kiss, his arms around Kevin’s neck, Kevin’s around Jacob’s waist, their bodies too close together to be considered platonic. It’s far too passionate for them to be just friends, far too much sexual tension surrounding them to be anything that isn’t completely and utterly in love. They’re in love, but Kevin doesn’t really need to admit it anymore.

\--

Jacob’s in love with Kevin. He loves the rare occasions when he wakes up earlier than Kevin, so he can see the young in all his morning perfection. He loves how the younger looks in the mornings, because it’s one of the few times when his face is completely at peace. Jacob remembers when they first started sharing a bed and the corner of Kevin’s lips would always be turned down. It was a month later when Jacob discovered that his lips would be turned upwards and that carried on to the present day. It’s that little moment when Jacob discovered the younger’s feelings and he knows that he returns them because he is completely and utterly in love.

Kevin’s in love with Jacob. He loves the older’s messy bed hair in the mornings, how he would always flutter his eyes when he’s wake up with a little bit of drool attached to the side of his cheek. Kevin’s eyes immediately hone in on the love bites on the older’s neck and how beautiful they look before their lips lock for their morning tradition of the morning kiss. Kevin doesn’t know how everything has escalated so far and fast but it doesn’t matter. It took him a long time but he’s finally admitted it to himself, because what he does know is that he is completely and utterly in love.

They’re basically soulmates. It’s a perfect title because they are perfect each other. They know every single bit of small trivia about the other, because they are almost obsessed with each other. Nothing matters except the two of them, because they’ve found each other, and now their lives are everything they’ve dreamed off. They’re in love, and Kevin has finally admitted it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect an update for 'Falling' within the next few days.


End file.
